


Last Kiss

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I love you, and I think we should stop seeing each other.”</i>
</p><p>Post canon, TYE universe. Break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Aija-Senpai](http://itistimetoduel.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Who writes absolutely the best drabbles for 10051.

“I love you, and I think we should stop seeing each other,” you voice, a phrase you’ve practiced in your head a million times over. Your flight back to Japan is due for tomorrow, which leaves just enough time for reconciliation, but not regret.

“Oh,” he stares at you, expectantly, oscillating between confusion and knowing.

The coffee, untouched, gradually cools in your hands.

There’s an irony in this that he’ll appreciate. In all of ten years, t’was the first time you’ve used the phrase “I love you”.

“Shou-chan, if you need space-“

“No,” you cut him off, always a bit more harsh than you intended.

He frowns, concerned, but doesn’t continue.

“Sorry,” you set your cup on the table, dragging your nails along the rim of the coaster. “Sorry. No. Just- Give me a moment. This is important, Byakuran.”

He waits.

You take a deep breath, the last memory of you feeling this nervous isn’t even from yourself. Though, you’re somewhat glad nobody’s life is on the line this time.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I need space. We’ve tried that,” you clear your throat, keeping your voice calm, and force yourself to stare back at him, “It’s been ten years and I still can’t do this.”

“Everyday you look more and more like  _him_  and I feel myself become  _that man_ and I wake up with the paranoia that one of us will end up  _dead_.”

The clock ticks, the cafe is playing Frank Sinatra, a waitress pass by, her heels clicking on the ground. You can’t breath.

“Is that what you think, Shou-chan?” His voice is low, dangerous.

Involuntarily, you tense. A part of you is still afraid that he’s going to kill you, even when you know he’s not. You laugh.

“I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. We’re fucked up from the start. We’re brought together by memories that doesn’t belong to us. I do love you. I need you to know that. But sometimes I don’t know-“ you pause, looking for words, what to say, what not to say, your throat feels constricted, “sometimes I don’t know if I can stop looking for  _him_.”

A brief silence follows as he waits for you to finish. As you search your mind to see whether you left anything out from what you needed to say.

“I understand,” he says. You’re not sure if he does, you’re never sure if he does. He still have that determined look on his face, like you’re still  _his_. Trying to see what string to pull to make you stay. It pisses you off.

“Can I have one last kiss, then?” He asks, still smiling, still teasing.

It’s a trap. You know it’s a trap. He can sense your hesitation and he’s trying to pull you back with the last bit of affection.

“Sure,” you answer anyway, and lean closer. You smell the scent of orchid and you already miss it.

When he kisses you, it’s not on your lips, but on your cheek, “It’s alright, Shou-chan. I understand,” he wraps his arms around you, not too tight. You feel a weight lifted off your chest, and once again, you can breath. You hug back, and you don’t let go.

“Can we still be friends?” He asks.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry, I-“

“That’s alright,” he smiles, releasing you, “let me know when you decides. I can wait.”

“Because I love you too, Shou-“ he pause, recomposing himself, “Irie-kun.”

“Thanks,” you answer, grateful. Despite the loss, your world feels lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh… I don’t know if I’m laying the drama too thick there. Hopefully not. Have some TYE angst.


End file.
